1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus and display method of displaying an image by execution of an application program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal display devices are capable of displaying clear images even in lighted environments and have therefore been widely used on presentations, etc., instead of projectors which display images by casting reflections on screens. Especially the liquid crystal display devices used for presentations have been increasing in size with such large display screens as to around 64 to 100 inches where images appear in liquid crystal panels. A presenter makes a presentation, looking at images displayed in a liquid crystal display device having such a large liquid crystal panel. In controlling an icon located on the liquid crystal panel, the presenter sometimes has to look for the icon on the vast liquid crystal panel and needs to move oneself to control the icon. The controllability has thus been not good.
For solving the problem just mentioned, some techniques are disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publications JP-A 8-286807 (1996) and JP-A 2000-123114, for example, that such a simple operation as inputting a command to a touch panel allows a control on a menu window or the like element. In JP-A 8-286807, gestures are recognized according to such measurements as how many times a stylus has touched a digitizer which detects a stylus touching position, how many times the stylus has made halts after touching the digitizer, how many time the stylus touching the digitizer has moved, and how many times the stylus has made halts after being moved. This allows for discriminatory recognition between the gestures and the other characters and figures. By using the gestures thus recognized, operation like editing a text is enabled in a simple way.
In JP-A 2000-123114, a recognition window appears according to a handwritten character inputted at a given position on a touch panel. This recognition window shows a character recognition result of the inputted handwritten character, and on the recognition window, the recognition result is modified and the kana-kanji conversion is carried out with reference to a character string of the recognition result. The recognition result and the conversion character string candidate can be therefore fixed or cancelled by the handwriting input. By using the recognition window, operation of displaying a menu window, etc., is enabled.
The techniques disclosed in JP-A 8-286807 and JP-A 2000-123114, however, do not enable images to appear in desired display sizes or at desired display positions when the images are displayed upon execution of application programs. In display devices, display screens are controlled by, for example, an operating system called “WINDOWS” (registered trademark) created by Microsoft Corporation, and therefore the display sizes and display positions have been stored of the last images displayed through the execution of the application programs before shutdowns thereof. Upon the following execution of the application programs, this renders new images unable to appear in desired display sizes or at desired display positions.